


Making the Video

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-20
Updated: 2000-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray has a nightmare and a plot bunny appears.





	Making the Video

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Making the video

Standard Disclaimer. If m/m offends you, why are you here? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to or visit http://www.members.xoom.com/dueSou.

Due South meets the Truman Show. Sort of. WARNING: plot bunny alert. 

# Making the video 

"Ray! Ray, wake up! You're having a nightmare. Wake up! It's okay. It's only a dream."

"Oh God, Benny!" He patted Ben's face, assuring himself that he was awake.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"It was awful, Benny. We weren't us. Well, we were, but not really."

"What do you mean?"

Ray was still working to catch his breath. "We were actors-and this was a tv show-and we-we-and- the show was canceled-and then it was back-but I was gone-and then I came back-and we weren't partners anymore-and then I went to Florida-and you went back to Canada-and then we had a party-and it was all over! And none of it was real because it was a script!"

Unsure of what to say, Ben held Ray tightly as he began to calm down. "Ray, I promise you. Nothing like that will ever happen. I'm real, you're real, and this," he pointed to their bedroom, "is real."

"I know, but - the dream- it all seemed so real too."

Distraction seemed the only answer to that. "How does this feel?" He kissed Ray, slowly and reverently.

"Wonderful." Ray deepened the kiss, becoming flushed with arousal rather than terror.

Neither of them noticed the crowd of people in the corner, some of them scribbling furiously, some of them taking pictures.


End file.
